theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Whitestone
Whitestone is a city in the Alabaster Sierras mountain range on the north-eastern edge of the Gwessar continent. It is ruled from Whitestone Castle, the home of the de Rolo family after it was reclaimed from the Briarwoods. The small city of Whitestone became home of the adventuring group Vox Machina during their time together. History Pre-Whitestone Some seven-hundred years before the de Rolo's embarked on their voyage from Wildemount, the land which would become Whitestone housed an underground ziggurat that had been constructed as a temple to the Elder Ioun. This land became the battle ground of the Knowing Mistress, Ioun, and the Dawnfather against the Chained Oblivion, as the former sought to banish the latter. Ioun was grievously wounded during the battle Founding Founded 603P.D by Briarwood Coup Rebellion Chroma Conclave Vecna, the Ascending Semi-Retirement of Vox Machina Upon the banishment of Vecna, the world of Exandria rested peacefully in the shadow of their heroism and sacrifice. Free to do as they wished the group of once mercenaries laid down their weapons and followed other individual ambitions now as the family of Vox Machina. The world would not need them again in their life time as other younger individual stepped up to the smaller tasks and the group only expeditioned for enjoyment. Upon their death each was summoned to Somnium, the meta-galaxy of dreams and mirrors, by Umabel, sister of Morpheus the God of Dreams. It was here they learned that the 'Gods' they had once fought against and for were simply Elders and that the Gods were vastly more powerful. She spoke to them of the joys of their life, showing them the happiness they had caused and for this they were to be eternally rewarded by becoming Dreamwalkers. Death of Cassandra de Rolo At the age of 42, on Horisal 2nd 834P.D, Lady Cassandra de Rolo, Guardian of the Woven Stone died. First it was passed off as a normal death but rumours began to spread and a small group of adventurers investigated the possibility of a murder. Lady Cassandra was laid to rest in the Greyfield with the rest of her passed family, the funeral was a celebration of her life with all Whitestone citizens lining the streets and all of Vox Machina being part of the ceremony. Having to leave instantly after the burial Percy and the rest of Vox Machina heard not of the rumours of murder so had no part in the investigation so it was left up to a group of young fresh adventurers. Geographical Features Whitestone Castle Castle Whitestone was erected not long after the city's founding, and has long been the royal seat of the de Rolos, thought it was at one point home to dark masters. Now the home of the Chamber of Whitestone, the castle stands as a symbol of justice for the people of Whitestone once more. The castle's interior has a certain stark regality to it. While the hunting trophies and tapestries that decorate its walls are clear signs of the de Rolos' wealth, there is a solemn, beautiful hollowness to its corridors. The Whitestone Garden Behind the Whitestone castle is the garden, a well kept lawn with square patterns of flowerbeds. Sandy stone paths connect the different sections and have the occasional bench. The smell matches the visual beauty and those who visit are always taken back by the picturesque arrangement. Exotic birds are kept roaming free, cared for by the castle game keeper but can sometimes be found lost in the maze in the centre of the garden. Dawnfather Square Dawnfather Square is the central district of Whitestone. The square surrounds a small hill, and the golden glow of the revered Sun Tree that sits atop it can be seen through-out the city. Many of Whitestone's original settlers already worshiped the Dawnfather, and discovering the Sun Tree was seen as a sign. Today, Dawnfather Square is filled with quaint, bustling shops and small townhomes built as the city expands and wealth continues to return to the people of Whitestone. The Tower of Processus was also built in the Dawnfather Square, directly north of the Sun Tree The Sun Tree After the Chained Oblivion nearly consumed the Knowing Mistress during the Calamity, a furious and vengeful Dawnfather pursued the fleeing Oblivion across the mountaintops and over sea to the peak of Gatshadow, where the mad Elder was eventually defeated and imprisoned along with the other Fallen in the Prison of Creation. The land wept with pain as the two wrathful entities lay waste to Tal'Dorei. After his victory, the Dawnfather returned to Whitestone and placed a single seed into the ground where the Knowing Mistress was nearly destroyed. The god wept and the seed grew a symbol of protection- a massive tree that became a beacon of light within the dark forest that surrounded it. While the extent of the tree's divine power remains a mystery, it stands as an emblem unity and hope both within the city of Whitestone, and upon its official crest. The Corrupted Ziggurat During the violent throes of the Calamity, before Whitestone existed, the Elder known as the Chained Oblivion broke free from its prison and rampaged across Tal'Dorei. Seeing the mad Elder's devastation, the Knowing Mistress baited it towards her in the central temple in the Alabaster Sierras and confronted him. She was nearly destroyed in the encounter, and her temple sank deep beneath the earth in her sorrow. This temple was left abandoned for centuries until it was rediscovered by the Briarwoods and excavated. With dark knowledge gifted to them by the strange entity known as the Whispered One, the Briarwoods twisted the uncovered temple into an engine of dark magic, preparing a blasphemous ritual of the Whispered One's own design that would prepare the once dormant siphon that lay on top. Though the Briarwoods were defeated as was the Whispered One, the ziggurat and the siphon above it still exist. Tower of Processus Upon the defeat of Vecna, the Ascended, Vox Machina took there time to have a more relaxed life. Percy turned his engineering mind from weapons to an art project, deciding to construct an intricate clock tower in Whitestone, which tells the story of Vox Machina. It took 11 years to build the tower and intricate clock but upon creation it became a glorious landmark of the town The Voxage has two clock faces, one above the other with two bears holding them connected. Members of Vox Machina are carved out of stone and reside on the Tower Processus. Every year on the anniversary of Vecna's defeat the come alive to show the story in a mechanised work of art. Below the clocks is the carving of Grog Strongjaw, who has the lower clock on his shoulders as if he is carrying it. The lower clock face is actually a calendar plate that has eleven detailed artworks of the Suntree at different times of the year and around these illustrations, the crests of the cities across Exandria that Vox Machina had visited on their adventures. These were all painted upon a sheet of gold that made up the plate. The upper clock face is the more complex of the two, as not only is it a clock but it also displays the current positioning of certain celestial bodies in the sky of Exandria. It is made with of metals of blue, white and purple the same as the Whitestone colours but also has detailing of gold. Above the upper clock tower is an ever lit fire that is held by a carved Vax'ildan, who is flying with his Raven wings above them all and finally at the top of the tower is the large de Rolo brass bell that strikes the time upon ever hour. Scanlan and Pike stand east and west just below the glowing light, respectively, with Percy and Vex'ahlia slightly further out and below the two gnomes. Directly below them are Taryon and Keyleth. Then on the bottom layer are statues that do not come to life of their other companions such as Tiberius, Zahra and Kashaw. Other Notable Locations *The Careful Jester- *The Journey's End- a famous for being the favoured tavern of Vox Machina. Located in the Dawnfather square in the home of Percy de Rolo, Whitestone. Due to its fame it is able to charge a high price and demand a high class of cliental as many travel far out of their way in order to stay in such an establishment. This money has been reinvested into the building meaning it is of stunning design and maintenance. Inside has lavish furniture and only the best food and drink. *The Pegasus- *The Aspiring Chalk- *Silk Styles- *The Red Rooster Shop- *Snowy Shack- *The Flawless Coat- The Northern Ward Whitestone is split into two districts with the Dawnfather square in the centre of the walled city. The North part of the city is known as the Northern Ward. It is of slightly higher class of the lower district with expensive looking houses including the five houses of Whitestone. Unlike the Dawnfather square the area contains mostly houses with the occasional business that tend to be taverns for the local residence. Houses of Whitestone Other Notable Location *The White Horse- an inn/tavern located in northwest Whitestone. It is mostly frequented by adventurers and travellers looking to save some money but still experience a modest accommodation. It is a long single story building that matches the style of the rest of Whitestone with the white brick walls and oak support beams. Inside is a well lit seating area with a mahogany bar. Off the main room are a few corridors that lead to rooms that can be rented. *Trinkets and Tronkets- *Six Stars and a Sun Tavern- *Fire & Brimstone- *The Stitched Stone- *The Moon Bar- a tavern in Whitestone located relatively close to the Greyfield. It is accessible enough to be convenient for locals yet far enough out of the way so that most visters avoid the area. Due to its location it has become a place for slightly shady individuals to meet in a civilised manner without trouble from the Pale guard. *Octavius' Outrageous Oddities- *The Whitestone Infirmary- The infirmary is a large white building with thick wooden beams. Inside the building are several treatment rooms where three professionals have colluded to be able to increase their income. Barber Barak, Dr Eilphine, Adaros Vollolis *The Rare Brush *The Sad Goose Tradepost The Common Ward The lower district of the inner walls of Whitestone is known as the Common Ward and much like the Higher Ward, it is mostly comprised of housing for the inhabitants of the city, tending to house the more common people. However the district still sustains many successful businesses who get most their cliental from the locals or travellers who pass through the district while trying to reach the famed SunTree in the Dawnfather Square. Pale Guard Barracks Other Notable Locations *The Innocent Stag- a tap house in Whitestone. It is located in Trailsquare, the southwest district of the city, east of the main road leading into the city itself. It is extremely popular among the locals and they express their loyalty with repeated patronage. * Metal Arts- * The Worthy Thread- * The Slayer's Cake- a bakery in downtown Whitestone that is owned and operated by Taryon Darrington, Keyleth, Vex'ahlia, and Pike Trickfoot. Reviews seem to be mixed, such as when Wilhand Trickfoot sampled one of Tary's blondies and his verdict was: "Well...you make a good cleric, Pike." * Tinker's Hammer- a relatively new tavern in Whitestone found along the cityfront of the Trailsquare district. Named after Percival de Rolo it is a favored drinking spot of individuals with large disposable income. As such, the tavern is high class with expensive furniture and decor. The windows of the tavern are coloured stained glass with various pattern designs. * The Bard & Barbarian- the favoured bar and home to many adventurers, mercenaries, misfits and soldiers in the city of Whitestone. The prices always seem to be a bit lower for those who are down on their luck. It was originally named after Scanlan and Grog the Bard and Barbarian of Vox Machina that loved to sneak off to taverns and brothels during their time adventuring. * Waving Repairs- * Blazing Saddles- the most renowned blacksmith in Whitestone is ran by a dwarf family, the Sigurdsson. It was brought onto the map by the great granddaughter of the founder, a blonde haired attractive dwarf named Bethilda. It is a large stone building not built for aesthetics with a large forge behind the small shop/display room. Bethilda and most others that have owned the smithy have lived above the forge spending most nights working late. The work for the Blazing saddles blacksmith is of extremely high quality. * The Naughty Nymph- a small shabby dark tavern containing a few tables. The building has a distinct smell of old wet wood and musty ale but for those who regularly drink there, it is a quiet peaceful place to drink with near never any trouble and fairly good tasting mead, ale and food. * Rotten Roots Tavern- a dive around the Riverside Grove best known for its bad food and drink and its sign depicting an evil-looking Ent that was meant to resemble the Sun Tree. * The Ration Shop- * The Fancy Flock- The Greyfield The Greyfield has become the local name for the eastern graveyard on the outskirts of the city that harbors generations of Whitestone's buried dead, watched over and respectfully maintained by the priests of the city. A number of mausoleums house the passed nobles, though there exists a missing generation of de Rolo's following the rule of the Briarwoods. Ore The city gets its name from the Whitestone ore quarried in the nearby Alabaster Sierras. The ore can be refined to a green, glass-like substance called residuum. Although not inherently magical, this substance is particularly receptive to arcane energies and therefore may be used to create objects that retain more powerful enchantments, perhaps for longer periods of time. Leadership Culture Demographics Whitestone is a small city with about 4,230 inhabitants. Most of the citizens are human (83%) with the rest of the population being made up of halflings (7%), dwarves (6%), and other races (4%). Business Despite being a secluded city, Whitestone manages to support many establishments. After the semi-retirement of Vox Machina there were 7 taverns and 3 inns Crest The Crest of Whitestone is divided into three parts: top, middle, and bottom. The top part has the sun on a field of blue. This represents the daytime sky and Whitestone's patron, Pelor, who watches the city from above. The middle part has a tree -- specifically, the Sun Tree -- on a field of white. This represents Whitestone itself: life amidst the cold snow of the Alabaster Sierras. The bottom part has five stars on a field of purple, representing each Champion of Pelor that has served Whitestone. When Baroness Vex'ahlia of the Third House completed the trial of Pelor, Percival noted that the Crest would need to be updated with a sixth star and this was done upon their return to Whitestone. Technology After Delilah Briarwood had restarted the anti-magic field below Whitestone Castle, Percy began to worry about what a magical blackout could do to the city. As a precaution, he began modernizing Whitestone with non-magical technology. His first major project was a subterranean network of steam pipes underneath all of Whitestone's roads resulting in the heated roads never needing to be cleared of snow or ice. During his time adventuring, it became Percy's dream that Whitestone become "a shining beacon on the hill of what mankind's future could be." He began striving for this dream when returning to Whitestone after defeating Vecna. First Percival built the Tower of Processus and its clocks, this took 11 years but it was completed along side other projects. Percival became upon a book, a one of a kind book written by the writer about itself. This book sparked interest in Percival as his relationship with religion was complex, but the Writer was no god and so Percy continued to read the magical ever changing book. As the book was read, Percy was fed ideas by the Writer as it was its desire that the universe advanced at the same rate and such Percy had the ideas to invent parachutes, railways, alarm clocks, odometers and gimbals amongst many other things. These inventions were Percival's greatest accomplishments bar his family with Vex'alhia. Military The Pale Guard The Pale Guard is a combat unit in Whitestone, meant more for local law enforcement than as a standing army. Nevertheless, the Pale Guard remains important to the defence of Whitestone. With the fall of Emon to the Chroma Conclave and the withdrawal of Syngorn into the Feywild, Whitestone became one of the last military powers in Tal'Dorei capable of conventionally fighting the dragons. It numbered about 200 individuals in the year 834 P.D when they marched on Stilben and were defeated under the command of Khali Strongmaster. Whitestone Riflemen After the defeat of the Chroma Conclave, Lord Percival de Rolo decided to improve Whitestone's defences by creating a manner of standing army: the Whitestone Riflemen. Though the Riflemen lacked the numbers of other armies in Tal'Dorei, they made up for it with their technological advantage: as the name implies, they use firearms exclusively. As of 834P.D there were 50 riflemen each highly skilled with their weaponry, led by Kynan Leore. Holidays * '''Winter's Crest- '''Prior to the Briarwoods, the people of Whitestone celebrated Winter's Crest with an annual festival, like other cities in Tal'Dorei. When Vox Machina liberated the city, the heroes joined the citizens in celebrating Whitestone's first Winter's Crest Festival in years. * '''The Progession Festival- '''Percy decided that the creation of a festival in Whitestone would help him achieve his dream of making Whitestone a technological beacon. The Progession Festival invited all artisans to show off their work but also invited a population of bears that would be part of the parade but only those that were not subject to cruelty. Notable People * Lady Cassandra Johanna von Musel Klossowski de Rolo * Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III * Lady Vex'ahlia de Rolo * Lady Beatrice Amra Evealyn Pike de Rolo IV * Lady Harriett Keyleth Lillian Zahra de Rolo * Lord Hamilton Archabold Vax'ildan Shorthalt de Rolo * Lady Lucilla-Jane Kima de Rolo * Lord Oliver Taryon James Arlen Strongjaw de Rolo V * Lord Samuel Jason Sprigg Owen Kashaw de Rolo II * Lady Alexandria Mary Allura Elaine de Rolo Category:City Category:Exandria Category:Place